Additive manufacturing, sometimes referred to as “3D printing,” permits the precise application of materials onto substrates. Recent advances in 3D printing have enabled the fabrication of printed objects encoded with predicted shape change. These objects can transform over time from a first, printed shape to a second, predetermined shape.